It Only Takes One Bite
by Nerel
Summary: Kajika looked at her, eyes wide. She rubbed them trying to distinguish dreams from reality. She had to be imagining things. It had to be a nightmare, a bizarre, excessively real nightmare but a nightmare nonetheless. She just had to close her eyes hard enough and when she opened them again she would be laying in her comfy bed, alone and ready to start her routine.


**Hello again!**

 **I'm back with a Vampire AU no one asked for!**

 **There are just a few Kabaneri fics and this is a no-no. So I've decided to contribute to the fandom by writing about these two lovely ladies. It'll be a short story, five chapters tops but I'll do my best.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot breath against her neck and a low giggle woke Kajika from her sleep. Drowsily the girl scanned the room. The cold breeze that slipped through the open window made her shiver. The moonlight played with the curtains and cast slithering shadows. Her bottled senses didn't allow her to react fast enough when a cheery "Hello!" caressed her left ear.

She fell from bed and everything turned black.

Kajika opened her eyes a few minutes later only to find herself back on the bed concerned red eyes piercing into her own.

"Are you OK?" No, she wasn't, there was a creepy looking girl in her house and she was sure she hadn't brought her in the day before. It was Wednesday, she had left school, went grocery shopping and then straight home. There was no alcohol involved in that process so she would remember meeting the girl in front of her, plus she wasn't the "first date" kind of girl. Well, she had had a few flings at university… but, she was a teacher now, she had an image to maintain if she wanted to keep her job. Even more after that small incident with one of her children's mother… Kajika shook her head cutting her train of thoughts.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She spat out, her body tense and ready to defend herself if things got weird. The other girl straightened her back and smiled widely.

"My name is Mumei. I'm hungry and you look delicious so… I followed you. Sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention. Aaaaaaanyways, would you mind giving me some of your blood? It doesn't hurt, I promise." Kajika looked at her, eyes wide. She rubbed them trying to distinguish dreams from reality. She had to be imagining things. It had to be a nightmare, a bizarre, excessively real nightmare but a nightmare nonetheless. She just had to close her eyes hard enough and when she opened them again she would be laying in her comfy bed, alone, ready to start her routine. But she wasn't, and the girl was still there waiting for her answer.

"See? This is why the others don't ask for permission. It makes things weird." She sighed. "But no, Mumei is too kind and stupid and that's why she is always starving. Sorry for waking you up. I'll go snatch something to eat from the hospital. Good night." Kajika stared dumbfounded as Mumei walked to the window and with a last defeated look towards the laying girl she flexed her legs ready to jump out.

"Wait." Kajika surprised herself when the order escaped her lips but quickly regained her composure. "What are you?" She was curious. She was still afraid but the girl seemed nice enough.

"Mmh?" Mumei lifted a brow. "Isn't it clear? I'm a vampire."

"So… If you bit me would I become a vampire too or would it kill me?" Kajika sifted uncomfortably and swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat at the mere thought.

"Neither. I'm not a pure blood, I was turned so I can't turn other people. And regarding your other question… The human body has 5-6 liters of blood, if I drank all of that in one gulp, hell, even in a day, I would probably die. Do you know about water poisoning? It's more or less the same for us. I usually take less than half a liter; it can make someone dizzy but never kill." Kajika relaxed visibly, she felt bad for the girl. She had asked for permission, explained everything and… Kajika was weak for cute girls that looked at her with pleading eyes. Mumei could be lying, she could return after she had fallen asleep, but she was willing to take the risk.

"If… if you promise that nothing bad will happen to me I… I'll help you." Mumei's eyes sparkled as she darted towards the bed.

"Really?" The human instantly regretted her words but she couldn't back down now so she nodded unable to trust her own voice. Mumei climbed to the bed. The springs creaked under her weight as she crawled towards Kajika a predatory look in her eyes. Her smooth fingers moved Kajika's hair out of the way. Mumei was cold but in a pleasant way, like a mother's hand in a feverish child's forehead. It was soothing. Kajika relaxed under her touch.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" The vampire whispered into her ear.

"K…Kajika." She answered, her voice ragged.

"OK, Kajika, breathe. This won't hurt, our saliva works as a sedative and disinfectant. You'll probably pass out but please, tomorrow remember to have a big breakfast, yes?" Kajika nodded again breathing heavily.

Mumei's tongue tickled her skin softly caressing the spot over her jugular. She felt a small pinch. Little by little Mumei's skin became warmer while everything started to spin. She heard low moan, it was probably hers but she couldn't think straight anymore. Her vision clouded everything became a blur of noises, colors, sensations and scents.

Magnolia, maybe?

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
